


A Little Loving

by AngelFlower23



Series: RWBY Love Affair [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: This is how Blake,Yang,Ruby and Weiss come to terms with their hormones.





	A Little Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I had this started up once and I finished it to the best of my ability on the phone. Is not the best but it's something.

Blake sat in the library reading a book when Yang came up behind her, covered her eyes and whispered in her ear, “Guess who”. Blake sighs but entertained her. “ A monkeys uncle”. Yang giggled and said “ No silly is me, you already forgot who your girlfriend was?” Yang sat down in the chair next to Blake.Blake chuckled and kissed Yangs fleshed hand, “ No silly was just playing with you” Yang laughed softly and captured Blake in a sweet kiss, one of many they now shared. 

Ruby and Weiss where making out in between two book holders heavily having found new feelings for each other. “ Weiss we can get in trouble”  
“Na just lift your dress a little” Ruby did as told and Weiss used her hands to touch Ruby's core over her underwear and Ruby gasped. Weiss nibbled on her pulse point and licked it as she moved her fingers on Ruby harder until she quickly came. Weiss left it at that and took them to see Blake and Yang only to find them touching each other in the same way they just had.

Blake and Yang stopped what they where doing and looked at the other two. “Heh sorry but hormones and all” Yang said sheepishly. Blake just blushed. “Sorry”  
“It's fiiine” Ruby said blushing but knowing she just did the same thing with Weiss neither girl gave them grief over it. They decided to go eat sandwiches at Which Wich and they asked for Tuna, Egg Salad sandwiches. Blake the only one withTuna sandwich. They sat in a relitively comfterble silence. Blake did ask how their classes where because this year two classes they didn't take together. “Math is hard but I'll get through it” “ Yeah we’ll pull through” Weiss said confidently. 

Once they where back in their doarm room however they really talked.  
“Okay our hormones are getting the best of us myself included we need to keep it PG13 when not in our room.” Weiss said to the girls. “ I agree Weiss we've been lucky thus far” Blake agreed with Weiss. “Yeah but we don't have privacy” Yang said. “Well maybe we can take turns” Ruby suggested. “ I think that's not possible my love things happen you know this” Weiss put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder even though her hormones where dictating her actions she was still innocent.

Ruby looked down.Yang then had an idea. “How about scrubchies we can use a yellow and black one for us you guys use a red and white one outside the door that way we know we're busy” All three girls liked this idea. They agreed to it and looked for scrunchies that matched that. Weiss found one she had that was both white and red, Ruby went behind Weiss and hugged her kissing her cheek.  
Yang found a scrunchie of the colors she described and laid with Blake in her bed hugging her and kissing her. They made out but made sure to keep it PG13. Ruby and Weiss went to Weiss bed and just cuddled. This was new and interesting turn of events but after all they've been through this was heaven and they wanted nothing more than be happy together.


End file.
